


Дурная кровь

by Akar



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Unrequited Lust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Джо не может его предать.
Relationships: Joseph Wilson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Дурная кровь

**Author's Note:**

> В DS #10 Виллхэйн упоминает, что ставил со Слэйдом эксперименты и изучал влияние различного рода веществ на мозг Слэйда.

— Забери меня. 

Слэйд никогда не просит, только приказывает, и Джо исполняет. 

В отличие от Гранта он всегда умел создать иллюзию послушания. 

От Лос-Анджелеса до Джерси сорок часов езды, около пяти — самолетом. С айкон сьютом хватает всего двух. 

— Воротник поправь, — хрипло говорит Слэйд вместо приветствия, когда они почти сталкиваются на пороге медцентра. 

«И тебе привет, па».

С ним можно было не включать субвокальный микрофон: Слэйд выучил язык жестов еще... Тогда. 

«Подбросить?» — спрашивает Джо и поднимает воротник рубашки, пряча выглядывающий край сьюта. 

Слэйд смотрит на него дольше нужного. Взгляд слегка расфокусирован, зрачок расширен. 

Джо на самом деле не хочет знать, под чем он. А что они с Виллхэйном делали, Слэйд не ответит все равно. 

«Ты в порядке?»

— Ни в коем случае. Там ждет самолет. — Слэйд качает головой и смотрит сверху вниз, возвышаясь над Джо, будто в детстве, даром что теперь они почти одного роста. — Да. Я в норме. 

Хмурый, жесткий, крепкий и красивый, как гребаная греческая статуя, — отец был его влажной мечтой с подросткового возраста, и Джо ненавидел себя. Дрочил на него, едва не стирая руки, резал себя, наказывая, после. Не помогало. С годами ему начало казаться, что стало легче, но он просто врет самому себе. В искусстве лжи ему нет равных. 

Сегодня все идет по пизде.

Людям «в норме» не нужен присмотр, его отцу не нужен присмотр, даже когда его будто порубили на шашлык. Сегодня он говорит: «Забери меня» — и вместо того чтобы переживать, Джо эгоистично упивается пониманием, что Слэйд ему доверяет. 

Эта мысль не греет — сжигает изнутри дотла.

***

Слэйд вырубается в самолете почти сразу, как садится в кресло. Он всегда засыпает после миссий, если есть такая возможность. Джо знает: исцеляющий фактор быстрее латает организм при включении спящего режима.

Но если обычно отец дремлет, просыпаясь от любого звука, то сейчас он действительно в отключке. 

Джо щелкает пальцами у Слэйда над ухом для проформы, рискуя нарваться и заработать перелом запястья, но.

Слэйд действительно без сознания. 

Он ни о чем не узнает.

Он не узнает, если Джо оседлает его бедра, притираясь возбужденным членом, как делал в своих фантазиях сотню раз.

Он не узнает, если Джо проведет пальцами по заросшей колкой щетиной линии челюсти. Если Джо поцелует его. Если Джо расстегнет его пиджак и запустит руки под рубашку. Если...

Или он придет в себя через пару минут и свернет Джо шею. Это бы так все упростило.

У Джо дрожат пальцы и стоит до боли. Он почти касается лица Слэйда, но отдергивает руку, будто боясь обжечься.

Слэйд — идиот, раз доверяет _ему_. Не Грант всегда был сломанным, неправильным, плохим сыном. 

Давно зажившие шрамы снова зудят, и больше всего на свете Джо жалеет, что у него под рукой нет ножа.

Он падает в соседнее кресло и закрывает лицо ладонями.

Слэйд никогда не узнает, но Джо _не может_ его предать.


End file.
